UN SALTO
by Ero-gomen
Summary: KACCHANXDEKU- Estaba seguro que deku mentía, Él estaba ahí cuando lo confeso todo ¿y ahora actúa como si nada?. No importaba como pero se lo sacaría así sea lo ultimo que haga. Pero puede que las cosas no salgan como katsuki se lo imagina. quizás quien se termina enamorando es otro. ¡ALERTA! ALTO CONTENIDO ROMÁNTICO.
1. Chapter 1

**UN SALTO**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Aquel día Katsuki Bakugo antes de que terminara la hora del almuerzo, su cuerpo le avisó de una necesidad fisiológica diminuta, por lo que en silencio decidió caminar hacia los baños de la academia.

Suspiro abriendo su bragueta y liberarse para por fin poder mear tranquilamente, el sonido de la puerta no le importo en lo absoluto, y más cuando él ya había acabado su necesidad y estaba a punto de salir de la cabina del baño.

 _-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije midoriya?-_ su mano se detuvo en el vuelo del seguro de la puerta, esa era la voz de ese chico mitad fuego y hielo

 _\- Todoroki… yo…-_ unos extraños sonidos húmedos golpearon sus tímpanos ¿que estaba sucediendo fuera?- _todoroki… para por favor-_ claros sonidos de besos se escuchaban sobre la piel _\- todoroki por favor…-_ bakugo estaba ahí escuchando en silencio, procesando lo que pasaba fuera, no sabía porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba, él solo quería salir de ahí _\- ¡TODOROKI PÁRATE!_

 _-¡¿ES POR EL?!-_

…

-¡¿ES POR EL?!- con una expresión de frustración, los ojos bicolor miran a midoriya-¡sabes que no te quiere!, no entiendo ¿que estas esperando?- se sentía tan molesto, llevaba varios meses en esa situación, esa extraña situación-¿yo no te gusto?- con paciencia alza su mano y acaricia la pecosa mejilla del joven- dame una oportunidad, no quiero más largas… ha pasado mucho tiempo y-

-Todoroki... lo siento enserio, se que te dije que lo intentaría pero, francamente no puedo corresponderte con esa intensidad que sientes, perdóname- las lagrimas se acumularon en sus hermosos ojos verdes

-lo que más me duele de esto, es que bakugo no sabe, ni siquiera se imagina que estás así por él, ¿Crees que merece esto? quizás no me quieras a mi, pero estarás cortando las oportunidades con otras personas que serán realmente especiales, por ese hombre que solo te mira y te transmite rabia y asco- aquellas palabras le dolieron tanto a midoriya que esas lagrimas que se acomularon en sus ojos, calleron dejando el rastro por sus mejillas

-kacchan no es así... - le defiende con el corazón en la mano- solo... está molesto porque piensa que le menti- sorbía por la nariz y miraba con tristeza a todoroki

-eso no es una excusa, su comportamiento contigo, el como te trata es inaceptable- se cruza de brazos realmente agotado de lo que estaba sucediendo- y tu-

-por favor todoroki kun, no hables así de kacchan delante de mí…

-¡díselo midoriya!-grito golpeando con fuerza una de las puertas del baño- veras como te rechazara sin ni siquiera dejarte terminar- ahora a quién se le aguaban los ojos era al chico bicolor- recuerda que yo te quise mucho, pero espero no estar ahí para verte caer por su rechazo

-todo… roki…- antes de que dijera algo más, el joven se va dejándolo solo en el baño- ay…- con la mano en el corazón empieza a llorar y justo se recuesta sobre la puerta que golpeó chico- ¿por que tiene que ser tan difícil?

…

Bakugo estuvo escuchando por un largo tiempo como midoriya lloraba, lo peor es que él no podía salir porque estaba atrapado en ese baño, tenía ganas de mandar a volar la puerta pero por alguna extraña razón estaba tranquilo.

Según lo que había entendido; deku estaba enamorado de él. y esa era la razón por la que la puerta aún no se había fundido en sus explosiones. le parecía increíble lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba dudando en si de verdad lo vivió o todo fue producto de su imaginación _"¿deku enamorado de mi?"_ pensaba sin poder creerlo _"¿pero por que?"_ sabía que nunca lo había tratado bien, lo rechazó, humillo, trato mal e hizo llorar solo por saber que no tenia ningún poder y se enojó cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente sí lo tenía. " _ese idiota, no puede ser más problemático, y ahora con sus ridículos sentimientos"_ pero también sabía que midoriya no había tratado nunca de tener esa clase de acercamiento con el _"quizás sea porque no le dejo que se acerque"_ como fuera la historia con el chico, a el le valía una completa y enorme mierda, solo quería que deku parara de llorar y saliera para así poder salir y olvidar lo que sucedió en ese baño.

Al rato escucha el sonido del agua y de la puerta cerrarse, con cuidado sale del baño y observa cómo un joven del otro curso le mira con sorpresa, antes de que le dijera algo este salió a correr

 _"Mierda"_

El también había escuchado todo lo que pasó en ese baño.

Al llegar al salón, ni deku ni todoroki estaban en sus puesto, le dio igual entro como si nada y se sentó para atender lo que decía el profesor.

Al dia siguiente el rumor de que deku era homosexual se regó por toda la academia -puff menuda grandisima mierda- susurra con un poco de molestia bakugo entrando a su salon y notando que todoroki estaba, pero midoriya no.

Deku falto una semana a clase, y por alguna razón se sentía molesto. los rumores sobre el y todoroki y su romance a tres bandas eran noticia en todo el lugar. se desesperaba de solo sentir como todos le miraban _"todo esto es por culpa de ese maldito nerd de mierda y el imbécil del hielo, se ponen de maricones y mira lo que provocan"_ pensaba sentado en su asiento y escuchando música a todo volumen mientras acababan de llegar todos.

Sintió una especie de vértigo en su estómago cuando vio a entrar a deku al salón. caminaba como si nada hablando normalmente con lida y mineta, ni siquiera lo volteo a mirar, paso por su lado riendo de las tonterías que le decía el pequeño

-me parece frustrante no haber estado aquí y ver como se te caía accidentalmente la esfera- se sentó en su sitio, que era justo detrás de él- me imagino que momo casi te mata

-si, cuando se le pego mi esfera en las tetas, te juro que pensé que iba a morir- mineta se sienta tras de midoriya y ríe abiertamente. lida se apoya en el asiento de al lado y sonríe al recordar la metedura de pata de su amigo

\- lo peor, es que nadie más que mineta podía quitar la esfera que se hacía cada vez más grande - los tres reían como si nada- y estaba tan nervioso que no podía despegarla de ella

Bakugo se molestó más de ver la actitud despreocupada de él, ¿cómo podía actuar así si desde ese lugar se podían oír claramente los rumores del romance que se supone que debería de tener? _"me da igual, más fácil para mi, no quiero hablar con deku de este tema, mejor dicho. no me interesa hablar con él de nada, por mi que se muera en un pozo"_

Todoroki entro al salón y se quedó mirando al midoriya fijamente, camino hasta su puesto sin decir nada -este, chicos discúlpenme- dice el peliverde poniéndose de pie y acercándose - to...todoroki ¿podemos hablar?

-no tengo nada de que hablar, las cosas están claras. además ¿has escuchado los rumores? parece ser que alguien nos escuchó discutir- todo esto lo dijo en susurro, muy cerca de midoriya solo para que él se enterara

-me tiene sin cuidado si alguien nos escuchó o no, solo quiero saber que las cosas entre nosotros están bien, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos- se inclino un poco susurrando también solo para él, sin darse cuenta que estaba llamando la atención de todos incluido de bakugo que actuaba como si nada pero realmente…

 _"¡MALDITO NERD DE MIERDA! ¿¡AHORA HACE DEMOSTRACIONES PÚBLICAS COMO SI NADA DELANTE DE TODOS!? Y ¿QUE PASO CON LO QUE SENTÍA POR MI? ¡¿POR QUE ESTA PEGADO AL CULO DE ESE IMBÉCIL?! ¿¡NO SE SUPONE QUE LO HABÍAN DEJADO?! ¡MALDITO MARICÓN!"_ apretaba con fuerza sus mandíbulas volviendo a mirar al frente, aparentemente no le importaba lo que pasaba

-¡ESCUCHAD TODOS!- midorya se puso derecho y se subió encima de la mesa de todoroki, miro a todos con superioridad y simplemente dijo- ¡ESTA BIEN, LO ACEPTO!- miraba también a los otros estudiantes de los otros salones que estaban pegados a la puerta por si sucedía algo extraño- ¡SI!, ¡ES VERDAD!- todos se amontonaron en la puerta y el en menos de dos segundos estaba el salón a petar- ¡ES CIERTO QUE SOY GAY!- ni se sonrojaba ni nada, tenia una mirada fría y llena de decisión, no se notaba avergonzado de nada.

 _-OHHHH_

 _-BUUUU MARICA_

Se escuchaba por todo el salon, pero todos estaban ahí alimentándose de la vida ajena

¿Donde había quedado el chico tímido? ¿donde estaba el nerd? no, este midoriya era brevemente diferente- ¡Y SE QUE PARA TODOS ES JODIDO!- el silencio volvía a hacerse en todo el lugar- ¡DUELE Y LES QUEMA EN EL ALMA!- por un momento mira a bakugo que estaba sorprendido por su abierta declaración, pero solo por un micro segundo sus ojos se miraron fijamente - ¡LE OFENDE DEMASIADO QUE EL MÁS PODEROSO HÉROE DE NUESTRA GENERACIÓN SEA GAY!- sonríe como el mejor de todos, esa actitud era nueva y quizás demasiado atrevida - ¡ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN SUPERARME!, ¡MAS LES VALE DEJAR DE CHISMEAR SOBRE LA VIDA AJENA DE LAS PERSONAS! ¡Y! ¡PONERSE A ENTRENAR DURO, DE LO CONTRARIO LO ÚNICO QUE VERÁN DE MI SERA MI PRECIOSO Y REDONDO CULO EN LA CIMA DE TODO!

Se armo tremendo bullicio, midoriya sonreía de lado mientras activaba el one for all. pero para suerte no paso nada, nadie se atrevió a meterse con él pues desde atrás todoroki activaba también su modo fuego. todos empezaron a salir y no se escuchó ni un rumor más sobre el supuesto triángulo amoroso que había.

-ĺisto, solucionado- dice bajando de la mesa y volviendo a su lugar- de verdad, tanto alboroto por nada.

Todos los de la clase 1-A estaban sorprendidos de lo que había pasado- ¿es verdad que todoroki y tu tuvieron un romance? swero- pregunta asui, al parecer era la única que tenia curiosidad de preguntar esas cosas tan directamente

-mentira- dijo midoriya sin siquiera mirar a tras

-swero entonces lo de bakugo

-¿que tiene que ver kacchan aquí? deberían de dejar de creer todo lo que se inventan, enserio asui. he tenido una semana rozando lo inaguantable, llego aquí y lo único que escucho al entrar a la academia son ridículos rumores. y ya les dije a todos lo que querían escuchar, no me apetece hablar más del tema

-ohh… lo siento midoriya, no volveré a preguntarte nada sobre eso swero- asui volvió a su asiento.

 _"¡ESTA MINTIENDO!¡YO ESTABA AHÍ! ¡MALDITO MENTIROSO NERD DE MIERDA!"_ Bakugo estaba petrificado en su asiento, no podía creer la facilidad con la que deku arreglo todo, parecía que lo había calculado fríamente sacándolo a el de la ecuación. _"¡YO LO ESCUCHE!"_

De repente ya no le dio igual los sentimientos que sentía midoriya por el, nadie lo sabía pero se sintió sutilmente rechazado y como sea haría confesar a deku lo que sentía por él _"¡Y CUANDO ESO PASE!, ¡Y CUANDO ÉL LO VUELVA A ACEPTAR!, ¡LO RECHAZARE RECALCANDO QUE NUNCA TUVO OPORTUNIDADES CONMIGO!"_ sonreía como un maniático _"¡Y ESA ESTÚPIDA ACTITUD LA CARBONIZARE ENTRE MIS MANOS!, ¡PREPÁRATE PARA EL JUEGO DEKU!"_

 **Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN SALTO**

Midoriya seguía siendo el mismo. Su actitud era igual, tenía sus momentos tímido y de súper nerd. Y justo era esa una de las razones por las que katsuki sentía que lo odiaba. no le cabía en la cabeza como el peliverde podía tener tanta flexibilidad a la hora de pensar las cosas.

Sin embargo. Cuando se hablaba de la sexualidad del midoriya. Este volvía a poner esa mirada. Esa misma que expresaba superioridad y seguridad. Es como si nadie tuviese el permiso, consentimiento, el derecho de tocar esa parte de su ser. Se protegía a cualquier lugar y no dejaba entrar a nadie.

Por eso mismo fue imposible encontrar un momento para tener un acercamiento con izuku. Katsuki ni siquiera podía acercarse para hablarle normal. Ellos no eran nada. Ni amigos ni nada. no podía entenderlo, y siempre se estaba preguntando ¿que ha sido lo que hizo para que el nerd que se enamorara de él? No había razón. No había motivo. El no le había expresado nada más que odio, y fastidio de su presencia. lo único que podía concluir era que deku era masoquista.

-que mierda…- susurraba hastiado de todo y dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa de su puesto. Siempre era de los primeros en llegar para así no toparse con el bullicio de la hora punta- ¿como se supone que lo haga?- lo peor de toda la situación es que midoriya seguía hablando con todoroki. Tenía la sensación de que ellos estaban volviendo a intentar su relación. Por lo que estaba de mal genio y con los nervios a flor de piel

Una vez estuvieron todos en sus puestos. Entro el profesor aizawa con su habitual mirada de seriedad.

-silencio- dice al notar que algunos de sus alumnos seguían hablando- el tema que vamos a tratar hoy es bastante serio- peina algunos de sus rebeldes cabellos poniéndolos detrás de su oreja- hasta ahora estoy bastante orgulloso de vuestra evolución y desempeño en momentos importantes y críticos. Las prácticas han sido un éxito, y las vacaciones yo espero que haya asentado bien. estoy satisfecho con los resultados- una breve introducción- pero estamos en una academia y necesitamos fomentar el trabajo en equipo y la aceptación entre todos ustedes, ya saben conocernos mejor- se explica gesticulando y moviendo su mano conforme hablaba- por eso este trabajo vale el 90% de vuestra nota. lo que quiere decir que si no lo hacen. Pierden este año- a muchos les cambió la expresión a una de miedo- oh no se asusten. Es muy simple- trata de restarle importancia al asunto- es un trabajo en parejas y había pensando en dejar que ustedes mismo se eligieran. ya saben para trabajar más fácil pero no. me temo que no podrá ser- la clara incomodidad se hizo presente en el salón - quiero un informe bien presentado de más de 50 páginas. Una exposición que dure sobre 15 a 20 minutos, un video relacionado con ello, imágenes originales y textos propios- el azul empezaba a tintarse sobre algunos rostros- esos son mis requisitos. Quién no los cumpla directamente queda suspendido- colocaba una cara de desquiciado que estaba asustando a todos ¿que clase de investigación tendrían que hacer? el profesor se había vuelto loco.

-tienen 2 meses. Cuando se acabe el tiempo se presentarán por numero de pareja- toma su lista y empieza a formarse- esto será así; la primera pareja serán tenya lida y momo yaoyorozu, la segunda pareja será shoto todoroki y ochaco uraraka - empezó a decir nombres y como resultado se escuchaban suspiros y reproches por todo el salón. Las parejas eran bastantes dispersas- izuku midoriya y bakugo akatsuki serán la pareja 8- los ojos del peliverde se posaron en la nuca de su compañero, ni siquiera lo volteo a mirar. suspiro frustrado pensando en lo difícil que sería llevar todo ese tiempo con él, ya había tratado de trabajar juntos y era bastante problemático

Por otra parte bakugo supo que esa era la luz. no podía tener mejor suerte "oh por favor, no pudo ser más fácil el universo está conmigo" pensó sonriendo de lado "caerá esta tarde"

-¿alguna pregunta?- dice aizawa acabando por completo de hacer las parejas

-¿aún no nos ha dicho de que quiere el trabajo?- dice uraraka tomando un bolígrafo para apuntarse la información

-esa es la parte más difícil- se cruza de brazos poniendo voz de ultratumba- de algo que les guste a ambos- sonríe con esplendor- Ya pueden empezar.

Bakugo toma la iniciativa y se voltea para encontrarse con los ojos de izuku - ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- silencio por parte de todo el mundo, aquello parecía una proposición indecente, todos esperaban a que el chico contestara

-¿eso importa?- dice entrecerrando los ojos- primero tenemos que tener claro algo que nos guste a ambos y empezar desde ahí- hablaba con cuidado, lo único que esperaba era que lo mandaran a la mierda

-y ¿donde carajo vamos a discutir eso aquí? o ¿en un lugar donde estemos solos?- todos absolutamente todos estaban con la oreja empinada, incluso el mismo midoriya estaba confundido de lo que estaba sucediendo

-emm

-bien, pues estaré en tu casa a las 5- decidió por sí mismo

-pero kacchan

-pero nada, no pienso jugarme mi año por tu maldita indecisión- no dijo nada más, solo se dio la vuelta y siguió en lo suyo "seras mio" pensó sonriendo

o-o-o-o

izuku estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, llegó a casa y corrió a su habitación ¿hace cuánto no iba kacchan a su casa?, nunca había puesto peros con nada de su actitud respecto a él. incluso podía entender su forma de actuar pero estaba que se moría de los nervios - que no se me note, que no se me note- pone ambas manos en su cabeza temblando

-¿hijo va todo bien?- inko midoriya, se preocupó al ver que su hijo llegó y que no le dijo nada

-emm si madre, todo bien- abre la puerta tranquilizándose y le sonríe con cariño - tengo hambre- ella le mira sonriente

-he preparado tu comida preferida- ambos caminan hacia la cocina -¿qué tal te ha ido?

-bien, esto... madre kacchan viene ahora a las cinco- dice sin importancia

-¿el joven katsuki?- pregunta confundida- no puede ser, hace años no viene.

-lo se, tenemos que hacer un trabajo en parejas, no hay remedio- y empieza a comer su Katsudon - ¡quedo muy bueno!

-me alegra que te guste

…

Katsuki estaba nervioso, y cuando llegó la madre de izuku no pudo evitar saludarlo como todo su radiante luz de maternidad

-si, estoy bien y la academia va bastante bien- dijo tranquilo y sin ser irrespetuoso.

En el momento en que el peliverde cerró la puerta de su habitación reinó el silencio frío e incómodo - emmm, bueno ¿por dónde empezamos?- izuku se quitó la camisa pues estaba un poco acalorado de todo, no le gustaba como le hacia sentir kacchan y tampoco era que le interesaba que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos - ¿que te gusta hacer?- fue lo primero que pregunto acostándose en su cama despreocupadamente. no sabía cómo manejar la situación y lo peor de todo era que no podía verlo a los ojos o lo notaría.

-dudo mucho que te guste hacer algo que me guste, ya sabes- el rubio tragó grueso, mientras se sentaba en la silla de izuku, realmente se sentía en el aire la tensión y eso le molestaba y lo colocaba más nervioso

-puf, tienes razón. ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora no se nada de ti. esta situación me parece ridículamente incómoda y la verdad estoy empezando a asfixiarme- su cuerpo no podía mentir, se sentía tan atraído "maldición, que no se me note" pensó sentándose en la cama "quizás no debí quitarme la camisa, pero tengo mucho calor" - también se que no te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo desde hace mucho, quizás esto sea peor para ti que para mi- dentro de todo, trataba de ser comprensivo

-puff deja de hablar tanta mierda- dice poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro- si no presentamos este trabajo ya podemos estar suspendidos y estoy seguro que ninguno quiere repetir- dice resaltando lo evidente- y quizás si tu no hubiese sido un puto mentiroso de mierda, quizás yo no me hubiera enfadado tanto

-joder katsuki- dijo su nombre, también se puso de pie- si has venido a mi casa a insultarme ya te puedes ir largando- tenía mucha más confianza de la que podía recordar- tu no sabes lo cansado que estoy de esto, no hemos ni empezado y ya estás escupiendo todo tu odio - le señala con el dedo - además te recuerdo que fuiste tu quién me mandó a la mierda por no tener un don, y yo no ando insultando por ello, así que ¡por favor pon de tu parte!

Era inevitable que todo empezara a salir, ya eran bastante grandecitos como para seguir con esa actitud- puto- susurra el rubio viéndole con detalle, su cuerpo estaba trabajado y lleno de cicatrices

-kacchan…- gruñe entre dientes, debían llegar a un acuerdo o no iban a poder empezar nunca

-salgamos, también me estoy asfixiando- dice katsuki caminando hacia la puerta- ¿vamos a tomar algo?

-¿emmm?- no lo creía, estaba dando su brazo a torcer - si, claro

o-o-o-o-o

Estuvieron toda la tarde noche juntos, caminaron por casi toda la ciudad. hasta que por fin entraron a un restaurante pues izuku había dicho algo sobre la sed que le consumía - no puedo creer que esté aquí tomando una bebida contigo- dice deku sentándose en la mesa. esa tarde solo había empezado mal, de resto fue todo silencios no incómodos y alguna que otra vaga conversación

-tampoco es para tanto- observa como los ojos verdes de él se pierden en las burbujas de su bebida- ¿entonces, que te gusta hacer?- ambos se miraron fijamente recordando el porque habían salido de casa, necesitaban encontrar un punto en común "joder, no me mires así" se sintió incómodo, estaba seguro que él se contenía, como se había prometido antes haría lo que fuera para que el volviera a decir esas palabras que escuchó en el baño- escucha, estoy dispuesto a olvidar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y empezar desde cero. y acepto que me enfade e hice cosas que ahora me estoy replanteando. y se que se si no fuese por este trabajo quizás yo no te volvería a dirigir la palabra pero hoy me he dado cuenta que, quizás no sea tan malo conocernos.

-no tienes que hacer eso, si no quieres no- alejó su vista- podemos hacer el trabajo de acampadas, recuerdo que a ambos nos gustaba, y a mi aun me gusta… así te evitas pasar un mal rato conmigo-

El joven bakugo arrugó el entrecejo, ese nerd se contenía con todas su fuerzas, podía verlo al notar como apretaba los puños- eres un pedazo de mierda- gruñe volviendo a llamar su atención- te estoy diciendo que quiero volver a empezar nuestra amistad y recibo una negativa de tu parte, trato de que las putas cosas vayan bien entre los dos y...

-¿y luego que? joder, te sientes insultado con cualquier cosa, ¿quién me asegura que no volverás a humillarme y a tratarme como un perdedor? ¿quién me asegura que no volveré a llorar por todo el daño que me hiciste cuando era niño? pides mucho- se cruza de brazos enojado. peleaba por su bien, no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

Katsuki no dijo nada, se quedo mirándolo mientras analizaba que debería de responder- si te estoy diciendo que quiero que seamos de nuevo amigos, deberías de creerme, hemos pasado toda la tarde juntos y no ha estado nada mal, de verdad que me estoy esforzando como lo pediste, ¿ahora me sales con esto?- su mirada mostraba tanta seguridad que hizo estremecer a izuku

-yo...- se levantó lentamente del asiento. algo no cuadraba en esa situación, el instinto de deku gritaba que saliera corriendo de ese lugar, quizás fue mala idea salir con el rubio, solo quería hacer ese trabajo y aprobar. entonces lo sintió; eso indescriptible de querer salvar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas y entonces corres en su ayuda. pues esta situación era similar excepto que izuku corría por su bien. por sus sentimientos que no se le notaran porque llevaba bastante sosteniéndolos.

"¡MALDITO DEKU, SE ATREVIÓ A IRSE!" pensó katsuki viéndolo salir a toda velocidad del lugar, no dudo en ir tras de el "¡¿PEDAZO DE MIERDA DONDE SE METIÓ!?" lo vio alejándose en la esquina "¡TE PILLE!"

Lo alcanzó rápidamente y lo tomó del brazo - ¡DÉJAME!- grito el peliverde mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero solo sentirlo tomarlo así de antebrazo bajaba su voluntad. con fuerza fue arrastrado a un edificio, para su mala suerte el portal estaba abierto por lo que fue empujado dentro- ¡¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?!- abrió sus ojos al sentir los labios ajenos rubio sobre los suyos, quedó congelado en ese lugar, no se movía.

Con ese beso katsuki entró en ese lugar donde izuku no quería dejar pasar a nadie. cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que no había resistencia empezó a mover sus labios. no pensaba en nada, sentía el hormigueo subirle por todo el cuerpo. le estaba gustando y eso le preocupo haciéndole cortar el beso

-¿por qué me estás haciendo esto?- los ojos de deku se aguaron- ¿por qué justo ahora?

-¿por qué corres de mi?- él también se sentía derrotado, pensaba que aquel momento le iba asquear profundamente pero no había sido así, tampoco cálculo el beso, todo fue puro instinto.

-esto está mal y no debería de estar pasando- dice tratando de empujarlo -estoy seguro que estas asi por ese rumor estúpido… es mentira- de nuevo katsuki se volvió a acercar para besarlo, esta vez con más confianza y apretando más su boca

-niégalo de nuevo- gruñe mordiéndole la boca y pasando obscenamente su lengua por la comisura de los labios de deku, casi pidiendo permiso para entrar en el. pero lo que no supo fue que en ese momento libero todo eso que deku se contenía y el one for all se activó involuntariamente, rodeo todo el cuerpo de izuku y como respuesta abrió su boca, tomó del cuello a kacchan y unión de sus bocas se completo - ummm- gimió el peliverde sintiendo la saliva ajena juntarse con la suya, era deliciosa esa sensación jugosa de sus bocas. quizás midoriya nunca tendría una oportunidad como esa y no le importaba nada más que disfrutarlo, aunque su cerebro quisiera huir de katsuki, su corazón se doblegó a sus sentimientos y ese beso no se acercaba ni por asomo a los que se había dado con todoroki, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo entre los brazos de katsuki.

Y todo esto sucedía sin que katsuki pudiera evitarlo, no podía separarse pues estaba bien sujeto, poco a poco se dejó llevar por la tímida lengua del izuku que gemía y lo abrazaba con más fuerza alrededor del su cuello, sus cuerpos acortaron la distancia - ummmm ummm- sentía el desespero deku, casi como si quisiera comérselo. y el correspondía con la misma intensidad abrazándolo con fuerza de las caderas y uniéndolas sintiendo sus apretados jeans contra los suyos, nunca se imagino algo parecido ni que la situación fuera a ser de esta manera.

Al final resultó que tenía razón, él se contenía con todas sus fuerzas. y lo demostró de todas las formas en la que lo beso, fue salvaje y atrevido con su lengua dentro de él, luego paraba y tomaba la respiración mientras le daba tiernos besos en la comisura de sus labios. sentía las manos en sus mejillas temblando de lo que posiblemente estaba sucediendo. katsuki estaba fascinado con todo, abría sus ojos viendo como deku tenía los suyos cerrados, mientras le daba esos besitos en sus labios, sus pecosas mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y esos destellos verdes de su habilidad lo hacían ver tan sexy.

Las luces del edificio se encendieron avisando que estaba bajando alguien de algunos de los pisos - joder…- el rubio se aleja y corta la distancia - vayámonos, alguien viene - lo toma del antebrazo y salen del edificio completamente acalorados. después lo soltó y empezó a caminar normal viendo hacia otra parte que no fuese a deku.

Pero el peliverde estaba que se moría -kamisama por favor si abres un huequito aquí y me tragas no me quejo, me he dejado llevar la he liado ahora como veré a kacchan a los ojos, ya está todo se fue al traste- murmuraba a toda velocidad, como si estuviera pensando en cómo resolver una situación.

Era la primera vez que katsuki le pareció tierno esa parte de él, otras veces le fastidiaba enormemente pero en este momento realmente le gusto. "tiene su encanto" pensó mirándolo de reojo, tenía un sonrojo visible y algunas nubes de depresión envolviéndolo "eso que aun no lo he rechazado, se le caerá el mundo" sonríe pensando en que llegue el momento, hasta ahora solo había conseguido tener un acercamiento muy grande con él, pero ciertamente aún no había escuchado lo que necesitaba oír - no sabía que eras tan fogoso deku- así que decidió molestarlo un poco, lo cual fue bastante efectivo pues el peliverde se paró en seco y de sus orejas salieron humo

-por favor no me humilles- dice temblando y con los ojos aguados a punto de llorar - dijiste que no lo harías

-no lo hago idiota, solo que estoy bastante sorprendido- dice viéndolo fijamente, no le molesto el beso y eso ciertamente era un problema para su masculinidad, izuku volvió a caminar alcanzándolo

-ya es tarde ¿que haremos? - dijo con un poco más de confianza, limpiándose las lagrimas, pero aun así sus ojos brillaban demasiado y se veía encantador

-vamos, te acompaño a casa- katsuki empieza a caminar más rápido dejando atrás a chico, ya empezó a llegarle el arrepentimiento lo que provocó ignorar completamente a izuku.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron viendo fijamente - escucha deku - iba decirle que había sido un error lo del beso, pero en cuanto le dedicó la palabra izuku le miró con esos ojos brillantes esperando algo - me lo he pasado bien

-yo también- sonríe por primera vez de forma sincera - ahh joder no, aun no hemos elegido algo que nos guste a ambos - su expresión se volvió seria

-a mi aun me gusta ir de acampadas, podemos hacerlo de eso- todo el día, todo lo que sucedió para que al final eligieron lo obvio - a no ser que quieras proponerme algo diferente- eso sonó un poco raro

-supongo que de acampadas está bien- ahora que tienen elegido el tema, solo debían decidir cómo explicarlo con todos los requisitos que pidió el profesor- mañana miramos con calma como lo organizamos

-ok, pues me voy, nos vemos deku- se da media vuelta y se va. no quería tener que volver a repetir lo del beso, ya con una vez le bastó para confirmar que el nerd estaba colado por su persona

-nos vemos mañana en la academia- dice un poco apagado, estaba siendo indiferente y lo sabía, quizás se había arrepentido de lo del beso, bueno prácticamente el no le dejo elección pues lo apresó entre sus brazos utilizando su poder - ¡espera! - dice corriendo detrás de él, aunque el rubio había tenido el acercamiento, no quería sentirse rechazado

-¿qué te pasa deku?

-escucha, lo del beso… creo que ha sido un error - mala idea

"¡AHH MUCHO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡NO ME LO CREO!" - ¿eso crees? - dice con un tic en el ojo - bueno, me voy- se dio la vuelta completamente indignado

-¿kacchan?...- sintió que sus ojos se aguaron, ni siquiera le importo - te dije que creo que fue un error, gracias por corroborar lo contrario- también se da media vuelta para irse a su casa, había sido sarcástico

-MIERDA, ¡LO INICIE YO! ¡YO QUISE DÁRTELO!- vuelve a girarse y grita alterado del tono que usó el peliverde, volvía a tomar esa actitud de chulo que tanto le molestaba- ¡PARA MI NO FUE UN ERROR, PERO TU CON TUS INSEGURIDADES, NO HA NI EMPEZADO Y QUIERES TERMINARLO, PUES BIEN! ¡YA PUEDES IRTE A LA MIERDA!- y se caminando con rapidez "como si fuese fácil para mi besarlo y aceptar después su rechazo, qué hombre más complicado prefiero estar con una mujer"

Midoriya miro como se fue, se sintió feliz pero también sintió que la había cagado, igual ya era demasiado tarde y los vecinos ya se estaban asomando, mañana trataba de limar la situación.

...

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, katsuki tocaba sus labios sin poder creer la sensación que tenía, aquel beso fue poderoso y mejor que cualquier otro que alguna mujer le hubiese dado, porque si ha tenido sus líos por ahí con chicas. pero la sensación era fría y sin nada más que deseo por su parte, pero deku le había transmitido de todo con ese beso. empezó a arrepentirse de no haberle dado uno de despedida.

Ya tendría tiempo para eso - para que te confieses también, no me sirve que me bese y se guarde todo- aunque técnicamente con el beso era suficiente, él necesitaba escuchar el estoy enamorado de ti y así poder mandarlo a volar - serán unos largos 2 meses.

 **Continuará**

comentarios por privado :D


	3. Chapter 3

**UN SALTO**

Ya había pasado un día y ambos no habían hablado del beso. inconscientemente decidieron que lo mejor era eso. tener ese acercamiento bajo perfil.

Obviamente katsuki estaba irritado. por mucho que el beso le hubiese producido " _una extraña sensación de calambre"_ como decidió llamar a las corrientes de escalofríos que subían por su cuerpo cuando izuku dejo salir todos sus sentimientos, esa fuerza que doblegó su voluntad he hizo corresponder con la misma intensidad. porque claro; todo menos un mal besador. y hasta ahora siempre había dejado el listón bien alto. aunque ayer… ayer el no beso, ayer lo besaron a él y se lo comieron solo con ese acto.

Quizás se debía a que izuku había activado su habilidad cuando lo beso, entonces quizás no hubiese sentido ese cosquilleo inquieto.

Un día es poco tiempo para buscar explicaciones a sus retraídos sentimientos. y demasiado tiempo para que bakugo pudiera auto convencerse de que todo fue producido por la habilidad del peliverde, y que en efecto a él no le había gustado nada, nada de nada lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-tks. joder…- susurro un poco ido el rubio, estaba tan confundido que apenas podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo sus amigos.

-sin duda hermano, me alegro de que el mal entendido que hubo se haya arreglado, por un momento realmente pensé que eras homosexual. ¡todo el mundo hablaba de eso!- kirishima bebía su gaseosa mientras expresaba lo aliviado que se sentía de que su amigo no fuera gay - ¿solo imaginarlo? ya no podríamos ir de ligue por ahí

-si vuelves a insinuar esa mierda. te carbonizo- se cruza de brazos y fija su vista a lo lejos, más exactamente en el chico que lo ha tenido pensativo. y vio algo que no le gusto en lo absoluto, izuku hablaba con una sonrisa, que bakugo clasificaba ya como suya. a la chica que creaba cosas. "¡¿que mierda se supone que estas haciendo deku?!" pensó apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño. no soportaba ver al peliverde con una mujer, y más cuando a él le brillaran esos verdes ojos de las cosas que quién sabe qué le estaba diciendo la pelirrosa.

Al final solo vio como ambos se perdieron en el pasillo. su cerebro reaccionó a tal acto de la peor manera, porque después de todo. si deku estaba con una chica ¿por que el no?

-¿sabes dónde está liz?- preguntó bakugo con una sonrisa doblada, estaba enojado.

-si, la vi hace un rato yendo al baño con sus amigas que están bien buenas, ya deben de estar en la cafetería- contesto el pelirrojo picaron de imaginar las intenciones de su amigo.

o-o-o-o

-Esto es un prototipo, prueba lo cuando alcances los 60 km de altura, deberá hacer un campo de energía lo suficientemente resistente para que pases la atmósfera, y esto- le entrega unas suelas para sus botas- ponlo bajo el zapato, si te llegas a ir muy lejos puedes usarlo. y regresar- los ojos de midoriya se encendían de emoción- aunque francamente creo que tu poder es suficiente para que la sangre no se te ponga al rojo vivo cuando estés subiendo y descendiendo.

-no quiero arriesgarme, pero ¿funcionara?

-si, lo he hecho yo. me gustaría que grabaras todo cuando estuvieses arriba, nos han pedido un extraño proyecto en parejas y mi tema es el espacio

-por supuesto, cuenta conmigo- se dan un abrazo amistoso y midoriya abandona el almacén.

Al caminar por los pasillos, escuchó unos murmullos que le parecieron familiares e inquietantes, y que empezaban a rodearlo. mira a todos con curiosidad pues estaba seguro que hablaban de él. camina a paso rápido hacia la cafetería ya que seguramente ahí estaban sus compañeros y por supuesto. kacchan.

Katsuki, tenía a una chica de un año mayor que él sentada en las piernas mientras le daba besos.

Lo peor de la situación era que izuku debía y tenía que actuar normal, pero aquello era doloroso, más porque todo el mundo esperaba algo de él.

-Midoriya, ¡aquí!- sus amigos lo llamaron y se sentó con ellos, hablo aparentemente normal, pero podía escuchar la risa escandalosa de la chica y el alboroto de los amigos de katsuki.

Sin duda la hombría del rubio estaba por los aires en esa cafetería.

Cuando sonó el timbre del final del descanso, el peliverde sabía que no podía más, con agilidad se retiró hacia el baño y se encerró en una cabina. rápidamente cayeron una lágrimas de sus ojos

-contrólate…- se susurraba a sí mismo para no llorar a sollozos, ya que en sí cuando izuku lloraba, lo hacía a lo grande.

Unos pequeños espasmos lo sacudieron pero pudo controlarse, no podría entrar al salón así, no quería ver a katsuki.

En ese momento solo quería desaparecer.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Las últimas horas se suponen que debían trabajar en el proyecto.

Izuku nunca llegó.

-mierda…- susurro el rubio tratando de concentrarse para empezar a comprender por donde debía de empezar, pero no podía- ese nerd de mierda me dejo solo haciendo esto, cuando vaya hoy se va a enterar- gruñía para sí mismo con rabia.

Y lo que quedaba de la jornada se pasó en un suspiro.

Llegó rápidamente a la casa del peliverde, no supo ni cómo había logrado evadir a su "ligue" y a sus amigos. lo único que sabía era que necesitaba pedir explicaciones a deku, de porque lo había dejado solo en las últimas horas. si se supone que era un trabajo en parejas.

-buenas tardes señora midoriya, ¿esta izuku en casa?- fueron sus palabras cuando la tierna madre del peliverde abrió la puerta

-si, claro adelante, él está en su habitación- ella se apartó y lo dejo pasar- que raro, hoy no me dijo nada de que vinieras

-tenemos que trabajar en un proyecto de parejas, y creo que esto puede ser más frecuente- contesto el rubio

-comprendo, entonces no te entretengo más- dijo dando media vuelta y entrando a la cocina.

Katsuki camino hacia la habitación de izuku, y la puerta se abrió sola - pasa, te he escuchado llegar- dijo con calma volviendo a su escritorio y seguir trabajando en el proyecto.

 _ **2 minutos antes**_

" _¡OH NO!, ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?, mierda mierda, piensa" caminaba de un lado a otro temblando del terror "¡no lo quiero ver! ¿por qué ha venido a buscarme?" pregunta que se resolvió inmediatamente "el proyecto" miro con terror la puerta, iba a tocarla o seguramente a echarla abajo. "mejor le abro yo"_

-pasa te he escuchado entrar

-hmp- el rubio entro y olisqueando el lugar, parecía que algo se había quemado- ¿que es ese olor?- pregunto un poco curioso mirando por todas partes, entonces lo vio. ese extraño dispositivo circular que parecía se había dañado y estaba soltando humo.

-error de circuitos, tendre que llevarlo donde Mei a que lo repare- contestó automáticamente, no lo pensó. los nervios le traicionaban.

-¿a tu putita pelirosa? si, hoy te vi con ella- escupió con un poco de rabia- seguro te fuiste a revolcar con ella y por eso has faltado a clase ¿no? deku de mierda- le miraba con mucho rencor.

A continuación Izuku se dio la vuelta lentamente, tenía todo el flequillo tomándole la mitad del rostro

-entonces por eso te has ido a besuquear con esa chica, ¿no?- ahora si lo miraba fijamente- dime que no ha sido por eso, solo dímelo- insistió sin dejar un solo momento de mirarlo.

-¿que dices deku de mierda?, yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera- el peliverde sonrió, pero no de alivio. solo prefirió usar esa expresión. ya que ciertamente estaba molesto. por esa misma razón no había nunca preparado un acercamiento hacia el rubio. su impulsividad puede hacerle daño.

-¡OHH MIERDA!- golpeó con la palma de la mano su frente- creo que he olvidado que hace unas semanas salí del armario delante de todo el instituto- suspiro para después esbozar una sonrisa llena de malicia- ¡joder! pero es que Mei está tan buena, y su inteligencia es tan perfecta. que ganas… le tenía

Bakugo sintió el impulso, ese que le hizo avanzar hacia el peliverde y lo acorralo en la pared, tomándolo de la camisa con fuerza mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿me lo estas confirmando?- el rubio sentía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo

-¿me confirmas tu que no te has besado con esa otra chica?- el peliverde también le miraba, listo para devolverle el golpe- no puedes. porque resulta kacchan, que todo el instituto te vio y ahí estaba yo, sentado como un imbécil escuchando la risa de ella y los sonoros besos que te daba- ambos se miraban como perros furiosos, el rubio pegó con fuerza su frente junto a la de izuku.- ahora está más que claro. lo de ayer fue un error.

-eso también lo dijiste anoche, ¿recuerdas?, eso de que había sido un error haciéndome quedar como un imbécil. y ¿ahora me reprochas que me bese con otras mujeres?- el rubio también atacó con palabras, no sabían ni como no estaban gritando. cuando las cosas se calentaron todo empezó a ser susurros.

-pienso eso por tu culpa, me haces sentir inseguro. y lo de hoy… ha sido muy bajo de tu parte, tanto que sinceramente me arrepiento de haberte besado.

-grrrr- gruñó con rabia mientras empujaba su frente contra la de deku, estaba molesto. muy molesto - hmp - y lo soltó alejándose, de lo contrario realmente lo iba a golpear- entonces no hay nada que decir. no perdamos el tiempo en esto y hagamos el proyecto.

No tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto si ambos no podían evitar enojarse con facilidad. bakugo de por si era explosivo, y midoriya solo se comportaba como un patán si era referente a sus sentimientos u orientación sexual. estaba claro que en cualquier momento podrían chocar y matarse a golpes.

El paso de la tarde fue para sorpresa de ambos, fácil de llevar, concluyeron bastante sobre el proyecto, y ya que tenían 2 meses podían hacer un amplio estudio sobre las acampadas. y por supuesto todo el enojo había pasado a un segundo plano.

-podríamos ir a acampar y llenar todo de linternas de papel, y que brillen elevándose por el cielo- izuku alzaba las manos imaginándolo y el rubio lo miraba maravillado. no podía negar que estar cerca de deku le producía una sensacion muy inquietante. el peliverde era realmente lindo pensando y describiendo sus ideas

-cariño os he preparado galletas de chispas de chocolate- entra su madre con una bandeja de galletas y 2 vasos de leche

-gracias mami

-gracias señora midoriya- y ambos se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a practicar de todo lo que podían llevar a cabo- podríamos hacer una enorme fogata y quemarlo todo- aportó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida

-no, suspenderemos fijo, además debemos promover el cuidado al ambiente, no tus locas ideas de pirómano impulsivo- desecho su idea rápidamente

-¿como me has dicho deku de mierda?

-pirómano impulsivo- repitió divertido, pero no vio que katsuki se le lanzo encima y empezaron a forcejear- no jajajajaja , para por favor me vas a hacer botar la leche- decía tratando de colocar el vaso en su lugar sin que se le volteara.

-mala suerte- y efectivamente la leche se desparramó encima del peliverde- jajajajaja…- su risa poco a poco se apagó cuando la camisa del izuku se pegó a su piel. también pudo sentir como el sutil bulto del chico se empezaba a sentir sobre el suyo mismo. ni siquiera sabía que se había excitado en medio del forcejeo.

-kacchan…- ambos se miraron fijamente. excitados al darse cuenta del momento

Para mala suerte del peliverde, estaba muy jodida mente enamorado del rubio. por lo que sus sentimientos siempre terminaban pisoteando cualquier clase de cordura. ya sabía de antemano que lo del beso de la noche anterior al quedar inconcluso se salió de control.

¿Y este beso?

 **Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

**UN SALTO**

Un beso que otra vez lo había vuelto iniciar katsuki, imposible de rechazar, para midoriya era más fácil pegarse un tiro en un pie y correr una maratón antes de poder resistirse a el rubio. a veces se odiaba por ser tan fácil.

Sabía que muy dentro de él, era masoquista. solo imaginarse cómo podría desarrollarse este beso le daban la curiosidad necesaria para seguir, dejarse llevar.

Amar por ese instante, a su kacchan.

Y bakugo esperaba lo mismo, deseaba otra vez ser besado de esa forma tan descoordinada, aunque esta vez estaba sintiendo los calambres sin la habilidad de izuku. unos calambres que eran suaves y viajaban por todo su cuerpo.

-no por favor…- hablaba la última pizca de cordura que le quedaba a izuku, se negaba entre beso y beso, respirando con fuerza para no descontrolarse- no… kacchan.

-déjate llevar deku...- izuku cerró los ojos sintiendo la confianza nacer de su ser, como ambos estaban en el suelo, las piernas de peliverde se enredaron en las caderas del rubio he inconscientemente empezó a moverse- ¡ummm joder!- el beso volvió a tomar poder.

Otra vez volvía a abrirse ese lugar especial dentro de izuku. y como antes; el one for all se activó inconscientemente y la situación cambió quedando esta vez el peliverde encima.

-ahhh ka… kacchan- gemía suavemente mientras contoneaba sus caderas por encima del pantalón del uniforme del rubio. que ya estaba a punto de romperse la tela de la erección que tenía.Y katsuki no corto ni perezoso lo agarró fuertemente de las caderas y hacía más presión para sentirlo más.

Sentía "la extraña sensación de calambre" atravesar todo su cuerpo, iba a desfallecer con ese contoneo de caderas en su entrepierna

-joder… - no había duda de que cuando se trataba de ambos, de lo que podría llegar a ser su relación. todo iba muy rápido- te ves…- sus pupilas rojas estaban fascinadas con la visión, más cuando izuku se quitó la camisa suavemente mostrando más piel. los destellos de energía verde lo hacían ver celestial. poderoso

-ahh…- volvió a gemir el peliverde que no paraba de mover sus caderas.

" _Mierda, que intenso… ufff… maldito seas deku, esta mierda me gusta…"_ pensaba el rubio, que quién lo viera en ese momento no pensaría que esa misma mañana tenia a una mujer entre sus piernas comiéndoselo a besos " _mierda… ¿por que eres tan sexy? joder"_ \- Ahhh deku… besame…- dicho y hecho.

Con paciencia y elegancia el peliverde se dejó caer, se acomodo entre las piernas del rubio dejando ambas erecciones frente a frente. acarició con infinita ternura la mejilla de katsuki, y unió sus labios

-uhmmm…- gimieron ambos al sentir otra vez sus lenguas, parecían que se iban a fusionar. sus manos se entrelazaron en una muestra de cariño pura y sincera. y el contoneo de caderas seguía un poco más intensa que antes.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando izuku volvió incorporarse, sus dedos caminaron hacia zona del cierre y liberó el seguro del pantalón del rubio. miro con deseo a kacchan que estaba preso bajo tanto poder.

Katsuki no sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación, solo escuchaba sus propios suspiros y gemidos al ver como deku los masturbaba a ambos con una fuerza y destreza que lo estaba volviendo loco. tanta masculinidad lo estaba llevando al abismo.

-vamos… córrete para mí kacchan- dijo izuku de forma varonil y sensual

-mierda… cabrón…- pero el orgasmo ya estaba ahí- ¡AHH!... ¡MIERDA!- tembló del placer, los espasmos más salvajes que nunca lo habían atravesado, un orgasmo mejor que cualquiera que haya tenido en el pasado

-¡UMMM!- izuku también se corrió a gusto; y todo quedó lleno de semen, no se sabía cuál era el de quién. por lo que inconscientemente katsuki se sintió asqueado. nunca se hubiera imaginado en una situación igual con otro hombre.

Con la camisa en la que se había derramado la leche, limpiaron toda la leche.

Katsuki no había pronunciado palabra alguna después del orgasmo, estaba en una pelea mental que no podía resolver. "¿que acaba de pasar?, yo no soy gay ¿o si?, ¡MIERDA!, NO SE SUPONE QUE PASARÍA ASÍ, LO PEOR ES QUE ESTE ESTÚPIDO DEKU AUN NO ME HA DICHO LO QUE NECESITO OÍR, ¡JODER! SI TAN SOLO LO DIJERAS, ENTONCES YO NO TENDRÍA QUE LLEGAR TAN LEJOS, RAYOS… COMO PASE MÁS TIEMPO CON ESTE IMBÉCIL TERMINARÉ BIEN JODIDO"

-¿te gusto?- una pregunta simple, ambos se volvieron a mirar directamente

-me he corrido ¿no?, ¿no fue lo que pediste?- trataba de no mostrar su descontrol emocional por el momento.

-no es lo que te pregunte kacchan, para mi esto es muy importante, yo…- cerró los ojos fuertemente- yo he estado enamorado de ti. desde siempre…- una rápida sonrisa cruzó el rostro de katsuki, muy sutil- y no quiero volver a sentir algo como lo que sentí hoy cuando te vi besándote con esa chica, no te estoy pidiendo algo abierto ni nada de eso. pero si que no me hagas sufrir, que no me hagas daño.

 **Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

**UN SALTO**

 _ **Lo que katsuki escucho.**_

 _-¿te gusto?_

 _-me he corrido ¿no?, ¿no fue lo que pediste?_

 _-no es lo que te pregunte kacchan, para mi esto es muy importante, yo... yo he estado enamorado de ti. desde siempre…y no quiero blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla blablabla_

Lo había dicho, las palabras mágicas que había esperado para poder ponerle fin a la situación. no habian sido su imaginación, realmente este es el momento.

-fue todo muy rápido deku- lo miró con frialdad y sin pizca de sentimiento, el mismo le había dado la llave para salir de esa situación rápidamente y con mucha elegancia- todo. esto apenas empezó ayer en la noche y ya me conoces el pito- pensó las palabras claves para rematar- eres muy fogoso deku.

-¿Que?- el peliverde no esperaba esa respuesta. realmente se había sentido correspondido, había sentido que el rubio sentía ese fuerte deseo por el.

Pero ahora solo se sentía humillado, como nunca antes, la peor humillación que el rubio a podido hacerle. más que cualquier ninguna otra.

-espero que no se dañe nuestra amistad, pero me he sentido raro. la verdad. no se si quiero volver a hacer algo como esto. además no creo que yo pueda enamorarme de ti. escuche el rumor que se expandió por el instituto. solo he tenido un desliz respecto a mi orientación sexual pero, con lo que has hecho hoy ya lo tengo claro deku, no me gusta. entonces es mi respuesta. no me gusto - una mentira muy bien justificada. quizás esas palabras fueron la que hicieron comprender a midoriya un poco, del porque el rechazo.

-comprendo, gracias por tu sinceridad- pero midoriya se veía muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. no quería mostrarle el daño que estaba haciendo en su interior.

-si emm… creo que debería de irme, desarrollare la mitad de los puntos que hemos planteado hoy para el proyecto, y tú desarrolla la otra mitad. iremos viendo poco a poco como va quedando y así presentar algo pasable- cogió sus cosas, y se acomodo rápidamente para no verse ajetreado.

-ya veras que lo sacaremos adelante- sonríe como puede- en fin, no te quito más tiempo- abrió la puerta de su habitación y para su suerte su madre no estaba en casa.

Caminaron hacia la puerta principal, y así si más bakugo se fue. con un orgullo que le iba a durar poco. muy poco.

Aquella noche, izuku lloro a lo grande. estaba hecho un lío mental, no paraba de pensar y llorar y pensar y llorar… no entendía nada; ¿en qué estaba pensando kacchan?, ¿por que carajos lo besa si lo va a rechazar después?, ¿Acaso estuvo mal tocarlo?, ¿fue su culpa?. todo el tiempo le parecía que la impulsividad de kacchan era un problema. pero nunca se fijó que la suya misma guiada por sus sentimientos también lo eran.

A partir de ese día, y durante las siguientes 3 semanas, todas la noches lloraba. a veces era consciente de que lo hacía y lloraba a lo grande, otras veces trataba de ignorar las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos.

Y es que era doloroso, demasiado. tenía que actuar frente a sus amigos y todo el instituto que él estaba bien, maravillosamente bien. debía aguantar a katsuki verlo todo el día con esa chica del otro curso, y por supuesto tener toda la fuerza requerida para hablarle normal por lo del proyecto.

Toda esta situación, provocaba ese mar de lágrimas cada noche sin falta. era desgastador vivir así.

-¿quieres hablar?- una voz cálida, solo podía ser de una persona

-todoroki…-

-he visto que desde hace un mes, tus ojos están tristes y apagados. sucedió algo con el imbécil de bakugo ¿no?- el chico no necesitaba ser un experto para entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-podemos ir a la azotea, ahí nadie puede escucharnos…

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Bakugo se dio cuenta que la había cagado cuando vio como midoriya y todoriki se fueron escaleras arriba hacia la azotea.

Ciertamente hubieron varias cosas que le hicieron darse cuenta de esto unas semanas antes;

1) Su "ligue" no le provocaba ninguna clase de atracción sexual, y ninguna chica que antes le hubiese gustado, ahora le atraía.

2) La "extraña sensación de calambre" no la sintió nunca más, ni siquiera cuando se masturbaba. porque esa era otra, no podía masturbarse más que con el recuerdo de izuku.

Pero lo que más le perturbó, fue cuando izuku compartió una carpeta (ero: por Internet) con él llamada "proyecto" donde estaba todo lo referente a este y fotografías.

Sí, fotografías propias, donde se veían las linternas de papel. preciosas fotografías de una acampada que estaba seguro había hecho el chico solo. sin el, todo por precipitada forma de ser. ya que estaba claro que, deku no quería hacer cosas especiales con él. y con toda razón.

Los primeros días se justifico pensando que era porque habían pasado cosas intensas cuando estuvieron solos, y que con el tiempo lo olvidaría.

Pero el tiempo se la jugó, y ahora luchaba por recordar todo, las sensaciones, los besos y lo que sentía cuando estaba con izuku.

Todo, todo se le salió de control. del puto control. y cuando no podía parar de pensar en él, se dio cuenta de que la había cagado.

Menudo error; ¿con que cara podría hablarle a izuku de esto? le había dicho cosas horribles. no podía ni siquiera entender cómo él le hablaba y podía mantener una conversación tranquila con él, cuando sus ojos mostraban una tristeza tan profunda. imagino que todos los días lloraba. por su culpa. y eso también lo echaba para atrás.

Sentía que no se lo merecía. es decir, si la situación fuera al revés. por muy enamorado que estuviera, no se perdonaría.

-uf… cariño te he notado distante conmigo, últimamente no se que sucede- y esa chica; liz. debió dejarla en cuanto empezó a notar su error.

Ya venía siendo hora, Se tomó un momento, menos de 2 minutos en dejarla. -¡¿ME ESTÁS BOTANDO?!- gritó ella casi horrorizada. terriblemente horrorizada.

-Si, eso estoy haciendo- y ella, con su poder mental hizo levitar su bebida y se la echó encima a katsuki

-maricón de mierda- escupió con rabia. pues el sexo nunca pudo ser, bakugo no tenía nunca una erección. ella solo estaba con él porque hacían bonita pareja, y al principio le ponía esa actitud de malote.

Y por supuesto, la situación se regó como pólvora por toda la academia.

 **o-o-o-o-Mientras tanto en la azotea-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO!- shoto todoroki se estaba meando de la risa, nunca en su vida se había destornillado al carajo de la incontrolable ganas de reír- ¡ES DECIR!, ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO!- al principio midoriya pensó que se estaba burlando de él, pero luego comprendió que se estaba riendo de la situación- ¡JAJAJAJA ES UN PUTO RETRASADO, ES MÁS GAY QUE TU!

-¿que estas diciendo? jejejeje- izuku se limpio las lagrimas, la verdad es que hablar con su amigo había sido liberador

-me apuesto mi lado frió que el retrasado ese, está colado por ti, solo que no ha querido salir del armario- dijo más seriamente- piénsalo midoriya ¿besos?, ¿miradas?, ¿caricias?,¿ intimidad? se corrió ¿no? dime que lo disfruto en ese instante

-emm…- como un animal, según venían los recuerdos a la cabeza- si. me pidió también que lo besara…

-créeme, en este momento, te puedo jurar que el tonto se está mordiendo la lengua de todo lo que te dijo, es imbécil, es retrasado- ahora la mirada de shoto cambio- izuku tu eres hermoso- alzó ambas manos y las colocó en las mejillas pecosas- eres lindo, tienes unos ojos bellísimos y una piel que provoca tocarla todo el tiempo.

-todo...roki…- un leve sonrojo se posicionó en las mejillas

-cualquiera que tu quisieras, se enamoraría de ti. solo tienen que verte- y selló sus labios con los de él, un beso de consuelo y apoyo- nunca podrás quererme como a él ¿verdad?- pero dentro de todo, el ya se había resignado.

-lo siento…- susurro midoriya pero aun así, volvió a unir sus labios con los de él, un beso verdadero y de despedida (erogomen: o quizás no) - lo siento tanto…- un par de lágrimas volvieron a bajar de sus ojos

-no llores tontito. yo estaré bien- sonríe limpiando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares- pero ¡joder!- exclama con cara de demente- prométeme que aunque sea, lo harás sufrir un poquito. por haberte hecho sentir tan mal- shoto sonreía con cariño y diversión- ¡oh vamos!, me muero por ver su cara llena de tortura y frustración

-lo dices como si él realmente quisiera estar conmigo. lo dudo mucho la verdad, creo que le doy un poco de asco- dice con un poco de pesar- pero en cuyo hipotético caso de que fuera así como lo dices. solo entonces. se lo pondré color mierda.

-¿el pito?

-¡TODOROKI!- se sonrojo hasta las orejas- no me hagas mal pensar

-lo siento jejejeje

Cuando el timbre del fin del descanso sonó, ambos iban bajando las escaleras y fue por casualidad que escucharon -si, lo han dejado, akatsuki y liz terminaron hace unos minutos- shoto embozo una sonrisa de sádico.

-¡ALÉJATE ENTE DEL MAL!- gritó con terror midoriya haciendo una cruz con sus dedos índices, obviamente shoto solo sonrió con diversión negando a lo evidente.

-lo doy 4 horas- le miro con maldad, teniendo incuso una mejor idea- ¿y si jugamos?

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó con inocencia, y entonces sintió como la distancia se hacía más corta, todoroki solo se acercó a su oído y susurro

-vamos izuku, solo por lo que resta de la jornada, osea 3 horas. le damos una pequeña probadita de su propia medicina, y te aseguro que hoy mismo lo tienes en tu puerta con la baja escusa del "proyecto" para tratar de iniciar un acercamiento- se separo he hizo un tierno puchero- me darás ese placer please... :'3

¿Que podía perder? si algo había quedado claro en toda esta historia, es que midoriya en lo referente a sus sentimientos y orientación sexual.

Era un puto.

-hagamoslo

 **Continuará.**

 **Ero-gomen:** Antes que nada una sincera disculpa por tener esta historia en el olvido, así pues espero que les guste los 3 capitulos que he publicado. he tenido una serie de problemas que ya se ha ido arreglando, con tanto lío quien escribe? XD pero bueno, tal y como va la cosa esta historia pronto se terminara. eso espero ya que cada que digo eso se alarga la vida XD pero ahora en este momento toda mi fuerza la pondré en finalizar esta y sin mas, espero realmente que os guste.

pd: hay una nueva actualización de mi perfil 2019.


	6. Chapter 6

**UN SALTO**

Fue sin duda el peor día de la vida del rubio, una mierda de clase S, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza de la almohada. ver a deku con el chico mitad fuego y mitad hielo fue un golpe directo en su orgullo. por lo que no tuvo fuerzas ni para hablarle a izuku, solo se paso escuchando la risa y algunos susurros. y cuando tuvo la voluntad de mirar directamente la situación, se encontró con deku que no paraba de mirar a todoroki de forma especial.

Y desde eso es un zombie.

Dio gracias a la vida cuando por fin fue el final de la jornada, salió disparado de la academia. no quería hablar con nadie. no quería nada de nadie. quería estar solo. pensar en cómo llevar la nueva situación día a día. ya que si deku pudo, él también podrá.

…

Al día siguiente despertó de mal genio, con dolor de cuello y cansado - vaya mierda de mala suerte- dijo entrando al baño para empezar a asearse. mientras pensaba en su mala suerte, todo parecía una casualidad del destino. justo cuando él dejaba a liz. va izuku y se pone de novio con todoroki - tsk, mierda.

Llegó a la academia como se fue el día anterior. ignorando a todo el mundo y concentrándose solo en lo suyo. ya estaba bien de jugar, no quería reprobar ese año ya que realmente quería ser un héroe. así que haciendo de tripas corazón. empezó a desarrollar el proyecto con izuku.

Pero noto algo extraño, la situación del día anterior no existía. y por supuesto no solo el lo noto. todos sus compañeros se dieron cuenta.

-¿que ha pasado con vuestro romance?- susurro mineta acercándose a izuku, que a su vez estaba hablando con el rubio sobre algunas modificaciones del proyecto

-¿que romance? ¿de qué hablas?- izuku solo sonrió negando con la cabeza, pues ya imaginaba por donde iba la cosa

-ayer estabais tú y todoroki muy acaramelados, ¿por que hoy no? ¿ya se acabo?- el peliverde negó divertido.

-lo de ayer era un experimento social, pensé que todoroki lo había dicho.- simplemente todos se quedaron en silencio

-y ¿cuál fue el resultado?- preguntó momo muy curiosa de lo que estaban hablando- él resultado del experimento- aclaro.

-bastante bueno la verdad- esta vez ochaco había hablado- nuestro proyecto es el bullying. así que todos reaccionaron como debían. muchas gracias izuku por la ayuda- ella sonrió cómplice de la travesura. pues necesitaban una coartada por si el plan no salió bien. y hasta donde habían visto el día anterior; Katsuki no reaccionó a nada, simplemente se levantó y se fue. todo fue bastante decepcionante para izuku.

"EX… ¿EXPERIMENTO SOCIAL…?" pero en realidad el rubio apenas estaba procesando todo, todo calculadamente para entender. Si entender que realmente el peliverde estaba soltero y que lo de ayer fue una especie de simulacro. el cual le coloco los huevos de corbata. pero también entendió que no había sido casualidad.

Miró fijamente el perfil de el chico, "¿lo hizo apropósito? no tiene sentido, todo parece calculado, ¿para saber cómo iba a reaccionar?" debía estar enfadado, pero se sentía aliviado. dentro de él creció una esperanza.

Haría su movimiento lo más rápido posible aprovechandose de que el peliverde actuaba como si nada. pues el también lo haría.

o-o-o-o-o

El que katsuki no reacciona a su supuesto emparejamiento con todoroki fue una gran decepción. se lo esperaba pero en alguna parte de su conciencia, izuku realmente tenía fe.

Pero igual trataba de no deprimirse, llevaba actuando mucho tiempo y aguantando la realidad de que él rubio se siente asqueado. por lo que siguió como siempre.

-No te entiendo kacchan, ¿por qué necesitamos hacer otra acampada? yo ya he hecho una y he sacado unas buenas fotografías- iban caminando desde el instituto hacia casa del peliverde, él rubio insistió que tenía que hablar con él. y de paso podrían trabajar en él proyectó en casa.

-si pero yo no estaba ahí, no puedo colocar también lo que pienso de las acampadas si no estuve. sabes que no tenias derecho de haber hecho eso solo. el proyecto es en parejas, si no; dímelo y yo invento una escusa para no trabajar contigo.

-¿eres tonto kacchan? este proyecto está hecho para que nos llevemos bien, él profesor aizawa le valdría si el proyecto es de salchichas y huevos. lo que quiere es que las parejas que formó sepan trabajar juntas.

-si, cosa que no has hecho al irte a hacer esa acampada solo, si fuera por ti ya nos hubieran suspendido- había que aceptar que cuando katsuki tenía razón, la tenía. izuku no podía discutir contra su lógica.

-¡joder esta bien!, !hagámoslo este fin de semana!- calculando que ese día era viernes, y que había sido una semana muy larga…

-perfecto. pero no centramos está acampada en las luces, tus fotos estaban muy bien pero debemos centrarnos ahora en la naturaleza. si podemos tomar fotos a animales nocturnos y grabar sonidos. sería muy bueno- el peliverde no podía contras su lógica, tenia razón. katsuki estaba lúcido y le estaba dando razones buenas para hacerlo.

-ya dije que si kacchan, iremos.

...

Llegaron a casa del peliverde -¡OH! jovencito bakugo, un milagro verlo por acá después de tanto tiempo- su madre le hablaba con un tono retintín. se veía tan amable como siempre pero, había algo en ella que le daba un pelin de miedo. algo diferente.

-madre, kacchan va a quedarse a comer, trabajaremos en el proyecto hoy

-buenas tardes señora midoriya- él rubio como siempre, siendo respetuoso.

-ya sabes que lo que tu quieras hijo mío- ella abrazó al peliverde, y miró de forma amenazante al rubio.

Katsuki entendió enseguida. esa mujer sabía todo lo que estaba pasando. y si tenía esa mirada de amenaza total, es que seguramente izuku lo habrá pasado muy mal.

-hijo mío, ¿puedo hablar un momento con él joven bakugo? será breve- su hijo es inocente de la situación, porque hasta donde sabía su madre no mataba una mosca.

-sí madre, yo iré a cambiarme- mira al rubio- te espero arriba.

-enseguida te alcanzo- contestó él con seguridad, pero sintiendo el miedo en su interior.

Ella empezó a mover su mano como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta- mi hijo es alguien muy sonriente- dice empezando su parloteo- siempre ha tenido las cosas claras, sus objetivos y ha sufrido mucho para alcanzarlos- el rubio aun no entendía porque movía de tal manera su mano.

"seguramente tiene calor" pensó

-y yo soy su madre, se casi todo de él. y me parece raro- dice mirándose las uñas de la otra mano como si no quisiera la cosa- muy raro que justo cuando tu te vas de casa, después de una tarde de placer con mi hijo- él tono de la piel del rubio tuvo 2 colores, rojo y después pálido- mi bebe se haya puesto a llorar a todo pulmón- dijo como si nada- cuando creía que yo no lo escuchaba- dice moviendo más rápido su mano- y tú casualmente no apareces hasta hoy.

-señora midoriya yo…- una sombra empezó a cubrirlo, cuando miro hacia arriba había un auto flotando sobre él- emm… yo…

-ahora mi pregunta es la siguiente- dice respirando con tranquilidad- hoy cuando te vayas, ¿mi hijo volverá a llorar?

-no. se lo aseguro- dice confiado de sus palabras- no volveré a hacerlo llorar.

-joven bakugo, no le estoy obligando a estar con él, porque yo entiendo que quizás tu no lo quieras. lo que estoy diciendo es que no lo ilusiones si después lo vas a rechazar. eso no se hace jovencito- y él auto empezó a descender hacia él rubio, que le tocó empezar a agacharse hasta frenar con sus manos él auto.

-fue una cagada de mi parte, lo siento- dice usando toda su fuerza. había podido salir de ese lugar rápidamente, si. pero sentía que se merecía esto.

-no, no te disculpes conmigo- dice ella- él que lloró fue mi hijo, todas las noches.

-no la defraudare- inko midoriya, camino hacia la calle y empezó otra vez a volver a colocar el auto en su lugar.

-bueno, pues adelante joven bakugo. mi casa es tu casa- dice volviendo a ser la mujer linda y tierna.

Katsuki se puso en pie y se fue a la habitación de izuku - por fin llegas - dijo el peliverde mirando algunas cosas de su armario- iba a salir en este momento ¿que te ha dicho?

-nada, solo me pregunto que, que me gustaría comer- camino hacia la cama para sentarse- oye, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunta al ver un círculo de plata del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, que contenía una especie de energía verde en el centro, y por supuesto para cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-en un escudo corporal, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que ahora uso las piernas para pelear?- dice haciendo una patada hacia el aire- pues bien, all… digo… emm... tengo un entrenamiento muy interesante.

-¿a si?- él rubio observaba el objeto- ¿entrenas incluso cuando no estás en la academia?

-si claro.

-¿y de que es el entrenamiento?, si se puede saber- katsuki sabía que, si quería volver a llegar al peliverde, debía primero interesarse en él como persona.

-pues, algo básico- el peliverde le mira con adrenalina- tengo que saltar.

-¿saltar?

-si, si quieres mañana cuando vayamos al bosque. te muestro - dice cogiendo otro artefacto igual- suerte que le pedí a mei uno de repuesto.

-de acuerdo- acepto mientras sonreía de lado, inconscientemente había sido invitado a uno de sus entrenamientos, lo que le demostró que aun en medio de toda esa situación que ambos estaban ignorando, el peliverde podía ser amable y especial- oye deku- pero el rubio no quería ignorar mas la situación.

-¿dime?- ambos se miran fijamente, el katsuki suspiro y solo trato de hacer su mejor cara

-lo siento- suspira, aquello le costo mucho- por todo

-¿Que es todo para ti?- dice mirándolo fijamente, izuku comprendía porque se estaba disculpando, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, el rubio tendría que señalarle con el dedo, el porque de su disculpaba - tu has hecho muchas cosas. a lo mejor en este momento me estas pidiendo disculpas por haberme dañado mi libro de apuntes, cuando eramos mas jóvenes- dice mirándolo- o quizás por siempre querer golpearme, o tal vez por pensar que te he mentido todo este tiempo.

-no, por eso no me estoy disculpando, no seas iluso- dice mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarlo- me disculpo por lo que te dije la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí. no estuvo bien.

-ahh... eso...- izuku mira hacia otra parte- no te preocupes.

-deku yo... quiero decirte que

-no, no quiero hablar de eso- sus miradas se volvieron a conectar- por favor te lo pido, no hablemos de eso.

Su mirada estaba cristalizada, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento - vale- katsuki solo suspiro, comprendiendo que ese tema lastimaba profundamente a izuku. pero tenia algo muy claro, esa acampada seria su única oportunidad para arreglar todo ese problema que hizo.

 **Continuará.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alguna vez lo había visto, vivir un momento épico y rememorar ese instante de muchas formas, para que al final lo pienses junto a la persona que más quieres. he incluso después de todas las malas cosas que pasaron, izuku se preguntaba "¿cómo hubiese sido si hubiera estado "él" en ese instante?".

\- ¿nervioso? - midoriya estaba preparado para mostrarle al rubio de que iba su entrenamiento, de hecho; hace ya bastante quería enseñarlo, pero dado a todo lo que pasó, fue difícil.

-no seas ridículo, no creo que puedas mostrarme algo que no haya visto antes- katsuki se cruzó de brazos un poco ansioso. realmente no sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero solo estar ahí con midoriya era bueno, es decir; aunque aún no había podido hablar con él del tema principal. realmente el peliverde quería mostrarle eso.

-acércate- con tranquilidad midoriya lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza haciendo que él rubio se sonrojara levemente- voy a agacharme, necesito que; o te pongas en mi espalda, o te agaches conmigo

-primero me corto un huevo antes de ponerme en tu espalda- dijo agachándose

-sostente duro- sonrió con diversión

-no creo que lleguemos tan lejos, por muy fuerte que seas, dudo que subamos más de 100 metros, eso también lo puedo hacer con mi poder, deku- frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta. miro el suelo y noto que las piedras se empezaban a levantar. mientras todo temblaba levemente - ¿deku?- él rubio nunca había visto una demostración de poder tan cerca, los relámpagos empezaron a subir por las fuertes piernas de midoriya, hasta llegar a la cabeza -mierda... hijo de puta- susurró sosteniéndose fuertemente del cuello del peliverde. después de todo. estaban en medio de un llano, no había nadie cerca y ese simple acercamiento era una tontería comparado con lo que ya ha hecho con izuku.

Fue como si lo hubieran disparado de un super cañón. midoriya había dado un salto tan potente que el rubio no tuvo la fuerza para sostenerse del cuello.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, MALDITO NERD DE MIERDAAAA!- grito lleno de pánico él rubio que no podía usar su poder por la fuerza del viento. izuku fue rápido y lo atrapo de las muñecas, lo sostenía con fuerza para que no se fuera lejos.

Y así subieron.

Katsuki estaba relajado, no sabía que fueran a subir tanto, y entre más tiempo pasaba más subían y subían, ya podía ver la tierra redonda abajo sus pies y eso era una sensación impresionante.

Pronto sintió como un escudo azul forro su cuerpo y la presión desapareció, vio al peliverde que también estaba envuelto en el mismo escudo. Izuku le sonreía ampliamente.

\- ¿impresionado? - pregunto y le escucho fuerte y claro, gracias a su escudo.

\- ¿dejaremos de subir en algún momento? - cómo puede se acomoda soltándose de las muñecas y poniéndose en la espalda de Midoriya, pues sabía que era más cómodo para ambos.

-no, aún falta- dice abrazando las piernas del rubio y enredándolas en su cintura- debemos llegar al espacio y puede que un pelín más haya.

-vaya...- si estaba impresionado, ciertamente era increíble estar en ese instante junto a Midoriya, lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué el? - deku

\- ¿Dime kacchan?- el peliverde al ver la expresión seria del rubio se preocupó- ¿no te está gustando la experiencia? A que es increíble como se ve todo desde aquí, y espera al ver la luna, seguro nunca abras visto algo igual.

-quiero hablar de lo nuestro, deku- katsuki pudo sentir como el chico se tensaba entre sus brazos.

-por favor... no arruines este momento- pidió con tristeza

-¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?- con cuidado movió sus manos del cuello de izuku y lo abrazo por los costados- ¿Por qué? – preguntó recostando su cabeza en la amplia espalda del peliverde

-kacchan, nos hemos hecho mucho daño, todo este tiempo he incluso antes de que empezara, yo nunca había intentado nada contigo porque sabía cómo podría ser la situación, sabia que tu no podías corresponderme. pero se regó ese rumor por la academia dejando en evidencia mi orientación sexual. He incluso en ese momento, trate de sacarte a ti de la situación porque sabía lo que había contigo- miro hacia arriba notando como la oscuridad se aproximaba- nada, ni antes, ni en aquel instante. - suspiro con pena- y cuando me dijiste todo eso la otra vez, me diste a entender que te daba asco.

-fue un error- susurro con arrepentimiento- yo estaba en el baño cuando tu entraste con el imbécil mitad mitad, escuche todo- confeso por fin- y luego apareciste después de una semana negando lo que yo había escuchado, me sentí rechazado. Y puede que tengas razón en que nunca hubiera podido funcionar en aquel entonces. Pero ahora no pienso así, ahora tengo muchas cosas claras.

-kacchan...

-y me enoje, porque me irrito con facilidad y se me metió a la cabeza que, yo también tenía que rechazarte para que tu te sintieras así. Como yo me sentí en ese instante cuando tu con una facilidad impecable me sacaste de eso. Lo peor es que toda esa semana estuve furioso contigo por haberme metido en esa situación, mi sexualidad se vio afectada. Yo es que...- suspiro - a veces no sé lo que quiero, mi cabeza es un lío y todo este tiempo lo he arruinado cada vez más. Hubiera sido tan fácil desde el primer momento, quizás ahora no estuvieses tan receptivo, quizás ahora estuviésemos juntos deku... Y por eso lo siento. Por que al final resulta que si... termine enamorado de ti.

Por fin habían pasado la atmosfera y terminaron suspendidos en el espacio. Girando los dos, katsuki abrazado al izuku por la espalda como un oso, y el peliverde en silencio, meditando todo lo que había escuchado.

-y no te tengo asco deku, solo que justo en ese instante dijiste lo que había estado esperando para rechazarte, no pensé en nada mas que en eso. Te hice daño y lo siento. Solo...- susurro como un perro arrepentido- dame una oportunidad. Una... la última. No la volveré a cagar.

-Nos besamos, te toque... me declare y aun así tuviste que decirme todo eso- coloco su mano sobre su rostro y se secó las lágrimas, aunque algunas salieron flotando por el espacio- me rompiste el corazón katsuki, amarte me duele- después de eso el rubio no tuvo fuerza para seguir hablando de aquello.

-tenías razón deku, la luna se ve increíble desde aquí

-ujum, te lo dije kacchan- paro de llorar al instante y se dedicó a ver la luna, cada que su movimiento rotatorio se lo permitía

\- ¿no crees que nos estamos alejando mucho de la tierra? - el rubio no quería hablar mas del tema, estaba seguro que izuku lo iba a rechazar incluso después de toda su disculpa, y no lo culpo. Como antes había dicho si la situación fuera al revés, el no se hubiera perdonado.

-de hecho, si, ¿me ayudas? - con el poder de katsuki se empujaron lo suficiente para volver a entrar a la atmósfera de la tierra y que la gravedad los empezara atraer.

Katsuki a pesar de todo, sonreía de estar en ese momento con deku, estuvieron solos en el espacio girando mientras hablaban de su relación, no se desenvolvió como quiso, pero tampoco se sentía mal, se había disculpado por sus errores. Se descolgó de la espalda de izuku y se dejó caer en picada.

-¡kacchan!- y cuando el peliverde sintió el vació, se asusto al ver como el rubio caía sin hacer ningún movimiento. por lo que se apresuro para alcanzarlo.

Katsuki antes de que aterrizara. Uso su poder para menguar la velocidad. Sonrío con prepotencia al ver a deku preocupado por él, ya que quizás eso significaba que aún lo quería.

-Eres un estúpido-dijo izuku preocupado de lo que había acabado de pasar-si quieres reconquistarme está desde luego no es una buena manera.

-¿que?- katsuki casi pierde el cuello de lo fuerte que lo giro - ¿eso es lo que yo creo que significa?- pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro llena de ilusión

-pero iremos lento.

-¡JAJAAJAJAJAJAJA ¿TU Y YO IR LENTO?!- estaba feliz, por lo que no dudo en acercarse al peliverde y plantarle un beso e los labios- ¿enserio quieres ir lento? yo no he podido sacarme de la cabeza nuestro ultimo encuentro, y... quiero llegar hasta el final...- susurro de forma sensual mordiendo y chupando el labio inferior de peliverde.

Izuku se podía volver agua en ese instante, quería tocarlo, quería besarle, quería hacerle de todo pero... le había prometido a shoto que lo haría sufrir un poco. que no se lo dejaría fácil.

O bueno, esto es lo que el entendió de "no dejárselo fácil" ya que dentro de todo, el quería asegurarse de que katsuki era suyo.

-lo siento kacchan, pero quiero ir lento- así que haciendo uso de su fuerza, se separo del rubio y se dedico a poner el campamento. después de todo lo primero que decidieron hacer cuando llegaron al bosque fue hacer el salto.

-oh mierda, ¡pero si ya me conoces el pito!- como respuesta izuku se incorporo del suelo y lo miro de forma picara

-sabes, tu no me conoces el pi to- hizo una breve pausa para decir la ultima palabra- pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo - dice volviendo a agacharse para sacar de su maletín los materiales para hacer el campamento

Katsuki solo veía el apretado chándal que se había puesto ese día el peliverde, todo parecía un castigo divino, ahora las cosas parecían ir yendo bien pero el chico se ha negado a tener acción. solo porque según el, quería ir lento.

-puto.

Continuara


End file.
